Demon Beside You
by VivkiMarie
Summary: Kagome Higurashi accidently presents a love letter to the wrong guy,a bad boy freshman named InuYasha.Many events occur & Kagome falls in love with InuYasha.But What happens when Inu's dad is engaged to Kag's mom?What will happen to Inu&Kag's relationship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Hey! There might be some made-up characters in this story! I havent confirmed it yet! But just to say, since this story starts w/Miroku & Kagome as a couple, I DO NOT THINK THEY SHOULD B TOGETHER! INUYASHA & KAGOME! lol.Oh yeah, Miroku's not perverted in this story. Now, on with the story. **

* * *

_The sun shined as it never shined before, and the flowers in the field were blowing against the wind as Kagome looked at her crush, Miroku. She took a big breath, "Miroku...I...I want to let you know...that you are the first guy that I ever liked...I like you," she said. Miroku's eyes widened and answered, "I never thought you would tell me this...because I should have said it first,". Kagome nervously looked at Miroku as Miroku said, "I think that before you liked me...I already liked you. Kagome...please be my girlfriend.". Kagome smiled and ran up to give him a big hug, their lips slowly got closer and closer..._

**BANG!**

The teacher's book banged against Kagome's head, "Is this class to boring for you!" yelled the teacher. Kagome looked at the teacher and looked at Miroku, who was sitting beside her desk, he smiledat her,and then looked down at her worksheet and books.

**XHIHIOHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

Class ended, and Kagome gathered her books and walked out of the classroom. She layed her head on the side of the classroom door and watched Miroku walk down the hall to go to his next class. Sango looked at her from her desk and shook her head, "Did you daydream about him?". Kagome turned around and sat on her desk. Sango stood up, sat beside her, and sighed, "You are getting worse by the second, what did you dream you guys were doing?". Kagome didn't answer, "I bet-" started Sango. "I dreamt my confession was a SUCCESS!" screamed Kagome as she stood up on her desk. Sango quickly pulled her down and hushed her. "But can I really?" Kagome whispered softly. Sango smiled, and took out the love note out of Kagome's bag, that she wrote for Miroku the day before, and pulled her outside. "Stay here, Miroku's gonna come any minute now," Sango gave Kagome the note, and hid behind the stairs.

Kagome started stressing, her hands were shaking and she was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Do you think I can really do it?" asked Kagome. She looked over and saw Sango give her anodd and give her a an "ok" sign, "Absolutly!" she said. Sango stood up, and and heard Kagome start whimpering. "Shhhhhhh! Shut up!" she said and bent back down. At that moment, Miroku appeared and started to walked towards the stairs. Kagome looked over and gave a big gasp. As he kept on walking, Kagome was thinking, "_I can't! I am to nervous! My heart is beating to fast!" _She watched as Miroku walked closer and closer, not noticing that hewas listening to his mp3 player. Kagome took more breaths and turned towards the wall, _"Maybe I shouldn't do this!...No! I have to!" _. She took another breath and turned around, she took out her love note and handed it in front of her, "Miroku! I like you! Please go on a date with me!" she said. But he turned the other way as she confessed, and couldnt hear her because of his mp3. Miroku walked pass Kagome and went up the stairs.

Kagome turned her head and looked at Miroku walking up the stairs, then she slowly turned her head to where he hands and love note was, and saw a man with silver hair, dog ears, and golden eyes. She froze and her eyes widened. The boy smirked and looked at Kagome. Sango smiled and jumped up from her hiding place, but froze as she saw another person, not Miroku. Her smile went down to a frown.

Kagome quickly released the love note, "I...I got the wrong person!". The boy continued to smirk. "Kagome!" yelled Sango as she motioned her to come towards her. Kagome looked over and ran towards Sango, leaving her love note behind. The man with the dog ears continued to smirk as he bent down and put the love note in his pocket.

Later At A Cafe...

Sango sighed, "Normally, people usually don't confess to the wrong guy," she said as she took a drink of her vanilla shake. Kagome's fingers were figeting, "I was to nervous, so I didn't see clearly as I rushed out.". Sango sighed, "So..so...so...Stupid!" Sango exclaimed, "Besides, the person you mistakened was a freshman from practical art application major named InuYasha Tashio.". Kagome looked up, "I don't care who he is. He looks so arrogant.". Sango leaned closer to Kagome, "Listen Kagome, I think you should get to know InuYasha better. I heard that he is the only son to our school president. With his dad's support, he kept coming up with crazy ideas like the practical art application major. A group of guys lead by him took freakish behaviors as normal.". Kagome listened carfully and leaned into the table closer.

"I heard when they were in high school, they always skipped class, acted like punks, and always causing trouble. Not only were they in the pricipal's office alot, I heard they also got arrested by the police. They were more like gangsters rather than students. The most absurd thing, is that he is obviouly a bad student. But girls are always chasing after him. On the internet, they nicknamed him, the Prince of Seduction." said Sango. Kagome groaned and laid her head on the table. "To screw up in front of that guy, I am so unlucky!". "It's not that bad," said Sango as she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "At least you're not hated by the guy you have a crush on. You can find another chance to tell him you like him.". Kagome thought a little bit, and then her head shot up into the air. "What?" asked Sango. "Where's my letter?" asked Kagome. Sango looked around, "How am I supposed to know?". Kagome started panting, and she looked up into the ceiling. "I LOST IT!" she screamed. _"What should I do? I can't find it! If someone finds it, they will read it! It had mine and Miroku's name on it!"_. Kagome ran out of the cafe, with an unbrella because it was raining, she looked under the staircase where Sango was hiding earlier, "Ah...The wind could've blown it into the yard!". Kagome ran out into the yard and bent down to look for it.

Meanwhile, Miroku was walking across the yard with his unbrella when he saw Kagome searching for something, he walked over.

"Classmate, are you looking for something?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah" answered Kagome, without looking up.

"What are you looking for? May I help you look for it?"

"I'm looking for a letter.." Kagome suddenly looked up.

* * *

**That's All For Now! Please Review! I am making the next chapter right now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey! Back again! Please review!**

* * *

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku, "I..I mean a letter of a 4 leaf clover," 

"letter of a 4 leaf clover?"

Kagome nodded,

"So, you want a 4 leaf clover?"

"yup"

Miroku looked at her strangely. _"What am I saying! The letter of a 4 leaf clover! That doesn't even make sense! Can I be more idiotic?" _thought Kagome. Miroku smiled, "Nice to meet you. My name isMiroku. We have the same economic class,". Kagome nodded, "Yes, economic class.". Both of them smiled, and Miroku bent down to look for the clover. Both of them looked through the grass, and Miroku looked over at Kagome. Kagome took a big breath and faced Miroku. He walked over to Kagome and flicked a bug off of her shoulder, "You had a bug on your shoulder, I flicked it off." he explained. Kagome was breathing really hard as Miroku looked around, "It's getting dark, you better go home soon." he said again. Miroku walked off, leaving Kagome relieved.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was sitting on his motorcycle, watching the two of them from far away. Kagome took a big breath, and jumped up, "Miroku!" Miroku turned around.

"My name is-"

"Kagome" inturrupted Miroku.

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Bye bye".

Miroku smiled back, "Bye bye".

Kagome mentally screamed inside of her head, _"He knows my name!"_. Kagome was walking to where her mom was working, to pick her up, as always, _"He knew my name!". _Her cellphone started ringing, so she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome? Did you find the letter?" asked Sango

Kagome gasped, "No! I didn't! I completly forgot about it because I saw Miroku and we talked a little bit!"

"No? Don't worry, we can look for it tomorrow though. Good job on talking to Miroku though. Ok? Bye bye!"

Kagome closed the phone and took a deep breath, "God, please blow the letter all the way to the United States!...But if I hadn't went back for the letter, I wouldn't have had a chance to talk to Miroku!" she said as she rubbed her hands together. She walked inside the resturaunt where her mom worked, "Boss lady!" she exclaimed. "You're here Kagome!" answered the lady. "I'm here to pick up my mom!" continued Kagome as she faced the lady with a smile. "Oh, your mom went out to deliver food to the company around the corner. I told her she could go straight home after the delivery." the boss lady told Kagome. "I will go look for her then, thank you!" said Kagome as she turned around to leave. "Your mom seems more depressed lately, please be more aware of her,"the boss lady said. Kagome looked down to the floor and faced her with another smile, "I got it, Bye bye.".

Meanwhile, Kagome's mom was walking on a bridge with 2 paper sacks towards the company next door. She looked up into the sky, tripped, and fell down the stairs.

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP!

Just in time, Kagome saw her mom fall down the stairs and rushed to go help her stand up. "Mom!" she yelled. "Ow, that hurt!" complained Kagome's mom. "Are you okay?" asked Kagome. "It hurts so much!" said her mom as she blew on her wound in her hand.

At Home..

"Ouch!"

"Stay still mom!"

"But it hurts!"

"I know it hurts! Stay still so I can put a bandage on!"

"Okay okay, but use this," her mother said as she took out a bandage that had pink bunnies on it. Kagome looked at her mother strangely as her mother smiled. Kagome sighed, "Fine," she put on the bandage,"Why aren't you more careful? Is there anything on your mind?". Her mom looked down, while Kagome stared at her, "No?" she asked, "Boss lady said you are often dazed at work recently,". Kagome's mom took a deep breath and looked at Kagome, "I..." she stopped and looked back down. "Did we promise each other not to keep secrets?" asked Kagome as she stared at her mother with suspicion. Silence came over the two of them and Kagome suddenly stood up, "Lets go!" she exclaimed as she dragged her mom outside. "Where!" her mother questioned.

The both of them stopped at a playground and they sat on the swings. "I remember when dad first passed away, we were broke. And we couldn't even pay for my field trip. At that time there was a stealing incident and they all blamed it on me, even if they didn't have proof. They still blamed it on me, so they started picjing on me. They either tore apart my home, or threw my backpack into the trashcan." said Kagome. "But at that time, you didn't tell me anything, because you didn't want me to worry. Instead, you skipped school to come here. When I finally found yuo, you still didn't tell me." said Kagome's mom. "And I remembered you told me: Kagome, no matter what happens, I wish there would be no secrets between us," said Kagome's mom. "So, tell me your secret!" said Kagome. Her mom looked at the floor, "I...I fell in love witth someone." she declared. Kagome's eyes widened, "What?...Your secret is that you fell in love with someone!" Kagome exclaimed. "But I lied to you, and secretly went out with somebody," her mother said. Kagome gasped, "I never thought you were dating!" she exclaimed with fury. Her mom put her hands in front of her mouth, "I will never see him again! Tha guy has a wife!". Kagome said, " Or are you the thrid person who interferred with their marriage!". "He's divorced!" explained her mother.

Kagome slowly shook her head, "Are you sure? How did you guys meet!How long have you been together!" she yelled. Her mother sighed, "When he ...came to...our restuaunt,"

* * *

_Flashback.._

_Kagome's mom was cleaning the tables, and had alot of dishes in her hands. But then her elbow knocked a man into his plate of beans and chopped steak. Kagome's mom gasped and closed her mouth. Then, as she refilled his cup of green tea, she accidently dumped all of it on him. Kagome's mom gasped and closed her mouth, once again. And then, as he left to resturaunt, she bowed down, "Thank you for coming!" and as she looked up, saw that he left his wallet on the table. "Mister!" she yelled, as she grabbed his shirt, but then accidently ripped it. "Your wallet!" her mom softly said. Then as she ran off, she tipped and almost fell on floor, when the man picked her up and twirled her around to keep her from falling. _

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

Kagome's mom blushed, as Kagome slowly got closer to her mother's face, "What is it that I see on your face!" she said. "What!" her mom asked in concern as she touched her face. "After dad passed away, I haven't seen that expression in a long time," Kagome said. Her mother looked down, "I'm sorry," she said. "You should have gotten a good man for yourself already!" exclaimed Kagome. Her mother looked up, "Are you really not mad? You're not against it?" she carefully asked. "If that guy is good as you said, I will back you up 100 percent!" Kagome said to her mother proudly. Her mom smiled and jumped up. "YAY!" she said as she did a weird little dance. "Then...what now? Can I go out tonight?" Kagome's mom asked. "If I said no..." said Kagome. Her mom's eyes widened as Kagome continued, "Wouldn't I be a bad daughter!". Both of them screamed and hugged each other.

* * *

**Thats all for now! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello my friends! This is the entrance to the gansters that follows InuYasha around. **

**1st guy- Yuki**

**2nd guy-Onigumo**

**3rd guy-Nakago**

**4th guy-Taka**

* * *

Both of them jumped together, "Enjoy your date! Wear sexy clothes and sedue him!" yelled Kagome as she gave her mom another hug. "OK!" agreed her mother as she ran off skipping the whole way to her date. Kagome smiled with her arms spread out, _"I didn't realize mom was dating again. Ever since dad died, I've never seen mom so happy before." _. Kagome's mom threw her hands up in the air, still on her way to meet her lover, but didn't notice a boy with a leather coat and dog ears behind her, watching her. 

The next day, Kagome was walking towards her class when she saw InuYasha in the hall standing and staring at her with his usual smirk. Kagome looked at him and froze in her tracks, she turned around and started walking the other way. "Did you lose something?" asked InuYasha as his smirk got bigger and bigger. Kagome stopped walking, and InuYasha took out her love letter. "To Miroku, From Kagome" he said. Kagome took some deep breaths and turned around with a fake smile. Kagome quickly walked towards InuYasha as InuYash continued to smirk and started to hand the letter to the girl. Kagome stopped in front of him and looked down at the letter, then looked back up. "That is my letter...reall thank-" said Kagome as she quickly reached for the letter, but InuYasha put the letter in the air where Kagome couldn't reach it. Kagome slowly looked at InuYasha's face. InuYasha smiled, "Why thank me?" he asked. Kagome gasped. "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be here this early waiting for you just because of a letter" he said.

InuYasha put his hand down, "I order you from this moment, to become my servent." he ordered. Kagome's head went up, "It's a lame joke. Give me back my letter," Kagome ordered back. InuYasha smirked his usual sirk, once again, "Give it back to you? I don't think you have grasped the situation," InuYasha looked up, "Let's say, if I made 1000 copies of your letter, and spread them out from the roof, what do you think would happen?" he asked. Kagome looked at him in anger.

"I am a freshman in practical art application, you don't have to call me master. Just call me InuYasha." he said. Kagome, InuYasha, and his gangsters were ina private classroom. All of the boys were staring at Kagome (5 boys in all, including InuYasha). "InuYasha, who's this girl?" one of the guys asked. "Where did you pick her from?" asked another. "Why is she trembling?" the 3rd guy asked. "This is Kagme, she will do anything I ask," answered InuYasha as he sat on a desk. "Anything? Cool." said the 4th gangster as he looked at her closely. "Can I look at your underwear?" asked the 3nd guy. "Hey! Show your manners!" ordered the 2nd guy, as he looked at Kagome with sexy eyes. "Ignore him, I am Onigumo. I will not harm you, and I am a nice guy. So let me kiss you." said Onigumo (2nd guy) as he bent down to kiss her. Kagome's face showed a sign of disgust as she closed her eyes in agony as Onigumo got closer and closer to her face.

But suddenly, InuYasha stood up and kicked everybody to the side. "YOU PERVERTS!" he yelled as he pulled Kagome towards him. "Move aside!" he said, "Don't you guys understand! She is exclusivly mine, she only listens to me!". Kagome was really scared, as InuYasha got really close to her face and looked at her. "Right? Be obidient, or I will reveal that letter," he said.. Kagome quickly answered, "Yes! I am your most loyal servant!" she exclaimed.

Later on...InuYasha and his gang went home, and Kagome was at a cafe wtih Sango. Sango jumped up, "HE WANTS YOU TO BE HIS SERVANT! IS HE CRAZY!" she screamed. "I thought he is crazy too, but I am so scared of him." said Kagome as she layed her hands on her face. "I heard those guys are ruthless because of him," said Sango. Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to hear about it!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up. "Get down and listen to me!" exclaimed Sango as she pulled Kagome down, "I heard that in high school, they would target on a girl. And she would get picked on all of the time," . "Why is it me this time!" complained Kagome. "Because you are a coward! That's why you got picked on when you were a kid! I'll get your letter back!" exclaimed Sango as she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder for encouragement. Kagome happily looked at Sango , "Sango, you're the best!". Sango smiled, "Don't worry! As long as I am here, I will not let anybody pick on you! I will show them who is boss!".

Kagome and Sango started walking down the stairs towards the school. "But how will you get my letter back?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Have you ever seen Sassy Girl, Choon-Hyang? Whatever she knows, I know!"exclaimed Sango as she proudly walked, "I will do this," she pointed her finger in front of Kagome, "InuYasha, you listen up, if you don't want to die an ugly death-". Sango turned around and saw InuYasha frowning right in front of her face. "Then what?" asked InuYasha. "Don't assume that everybody is afraid of you. Isn't that right?" Kagome said proudly. Sango's smile weakened, "What I was saying is how great it is for Kagome to be your servant. It is such an honor!" she said. Kagome's eyes widened. "Please take care of Kagome. Although she's a bit slow, she is very cute. please take care of her," Sango said as she ran away from the 2 of them. "HEY!" Kagome screamed angrily as she turned to go chase after Sango until InuYasha grabbed Kagome by her shirt and pulled her against him. "Don't forget your role, get back to work." He said. InuYasha started pulling Kagome down the other set of stairs.

Meanwhile,Sango was spying on the two as they were walking. _"No wonder he's called the Prince of Seduction. He's so cute!" ._ "SANGO'S A TRAITOR!" screamed Kagome from far away. Sango started to run away. Inuyasha forcfully pulled Kagome down the hall. "HEY! OUCH! THAT HURTS! YOUR PULLING MY FREAKIN HAIR YOU DEMON!" screamed Kagome as she was dragged down the hall. InuYasha smirked, "Half-Demon to be exact," he said.

* * *

InuYasha's Class (With Kagome) 

"Everybody take a look on page 25 on the 2nd line, I'll write it on the board," the teacher said as he finished writing and turned around. He looked around the class and saw Kagome sitting in an empty seat beside InuYasha. InuYasha's feet were on Kagome's desk. Kagome was holding her nose, while writing InuYasha's classroom notes for that day. "You're not from our class," said the teacher as he pointed at Kagome. Kagome's face showed a sign of worry. "Professor, save me!" whispered Kagome as she secretly looked at Inuyasha, hoping he wouldn't hear what she said. But since he was a half-demon and had his special cute dog ears, he heard he perfectly. "Didn't I say class is not for sit-ins? Please leave." said the teacher.

Kagome nodded as fast as she could, "I will leave now," she quickly stood up, but was slamed back on the desk seat by InuYasha as he smirked at the teacher. Kagome's face showed a sign of misery as she held her nose, once again. "Teacher, I brought her in," said InuYasha. "No exception," said the teacher as his voice became louder. Onigumo started to clap his hands, "Yo teacher, you got some nerves," said Onigumo as he stood up. "We shold give the professor another chance," said InuYasha as he gave his famous smirk.

"She is the person, which I, InuYasha Tashio, brought here to take notes for the class," explained InuYasha. The teacher got angry, "You have someone else to take your notes! Do you also have someone to eat for you? Tell me who you are again!" . "InuYasha Tashio," said Onigumo as he stood up again, "Which makes him our school president's son, idiot,". The whole gang smiled as the teacher's anger went away and he looked down at the floor. Kagome looked around, "Idiots. Childish. Don't worry professor, I'll leave immediatly." said Kagome. She stood up and started to run towards the door, until the professor stopped her and told her to sit back down. "Student, please go back to your seat and take good notes." he said.

Kagome slowly went back to her seat and sat down. InuYasha leaned close to Kagome's face, "It's useless, if I want to do something, no one can stop me,". Kagome looked athim with hateful eyes, "You...What do you want?" she asked. "Nothing, it's just fun. I like to see girls fustrated," answered Inuyasha. Kagome took deep breaths as her eyes burned with fury. InuYasha just looked at her and smirked.

Later on after class, Kagome was walking to a store called 7-Eleven and bought bags of junk food and was carrying them towards the school...

* * *

**THATS ALL 4 NOW! PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What kind of joke is this! Sending me to buy food for that stupid demon," Kagome said as all of the chips fell from her arms.

_Flashback..._

_"Go get me some food, I want, stew, pizza, custard, fruits, ... and some coke. And uh... anything else you want to buy." _

_End of Flshback..._

The chips and coke dropped to the ground, once again, as Kagome ebnt down to pick them up. She finally got to the hallway, as she slowly made her way towards the stairs, making sure none of the food were dropping. _"Is my life over? How do I get rid of this demon?" _she thought. Suddenly, a stranger pulled Kagome's hair and pushed her into the stairs, making her drop the food...again. Kagome looked up and saw a girl with a green tank top that revealed her stomach, camoflaged capris, silver high heels, and long hair the flowed all the way to her butt. "Who the hell are you?" asked the girl, Who allowed a cockroach like you to hang around with the Prince?" exclaimed the girl. "Who is Prince?" asked Kagome as she looked at her wound on her arm. The girl smiled proudly, "InuYasha, Prince of Seduction," answered the slutty girl. Kagome started laguhing hysterically, "Prince? What a joke! Calling me a cockroach, so rude. ".

She started gathering the food until the girl kicked some of the food away from Kagome's hands. "Shut up! Are you clueless? Even if you want to be Prince's toy, you are not worthy enough. Soon, he'll be over with you, so I warn you, stay away from InuYasha!" screamed the girl as her face turned into an evil look. Kagome got angry and stood up in front of the girl, "What! I've had enough of this! If it weren't for that jerk not returning my letter, I wouldn't have to do this!" screamed Kagome. The girl's face showed of curiosity, "Letter?". Suddenly, Miroku appeared from the stairs, "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

The evil girl walked off as Kagome looked away from Miroku. Miroku walked over to Kagome, "Are you okay?". "I'm fine," answered Kagome as she tooksighs of relief. Kagome bent down to pick up the food, "I heard from classmates that a freshman ordered you to run errands for him," said Miroku as he looked at her. Kagome sighed, "It's not that, there's another resason,". Miroku smiled, "Although I don't know the reason for it. But if you don't like to do it, you should say something," he advised her. Kagome looked up, _"Is he worrying about me? "_ Kagome asked herself.

Miroku bent down and started to help Kagome put the food in the plastic bags. Kagome looked at Miroku, and blushed. _"Right...I must confess my love to him. Since I don't have anything to be afriad of. " _she thought. Kagome smiled and continued to gather the bags. Meanwhile, the girl from before was spying on the two of them, thinking of something very...interesting.

Later...

InuYasha and his gang were outside, when Kagome walked in front of them and threw the bag of food onto the table. "I already decided to tell him! So you can't blackmail me anymore!" yelled Kagome. InuYasha frowned, "You are going to confess to the basketball captain. Are you sure you can do it?" InuYasha asked. "I can! So there is no use blackmailing me!" Kagome continued. InuYasha's eyes were full of anger, "I cannot back down," he took out a box ofcustards from the bag. Inside, the custards were all shattered and broken. InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Why are my custards all broken! You ruined my afternoon snack!" he yelled. Kagome's eyes widened, "I don't care! I will never let you order me around again!" she said. Kagome proudly walked off, but then was blocked by Onigumo. "Kagome, you are awfully confident," he said. "Get out of my way!" screamed Kagome as she grabbed Onigumo's shirt and pushed him away and walked off. InuYasha stared at her with anger in his eyes.

As Kagome walked off, the girl from earlier came along holding a bag of cookies. Onigumo walked up to the girl, "Hi Kikyo,". But Kikyo ignored him and directly went up to InuYasha and handed him her bag of cookies."Prince, I brought some of my homemade cookies, have some." she said kindly. But InuYasha ignored her and continued eating the brokesn custards. "Why are you eating those? They're all broken," Kikyo said. "What are you so pissed about?" asked Onigumo. InuYasha looked up at him. "Shut up!" he yelled. Onigumo looked down as InuYasha looked at the custards, threw them on the grounhd, and walked away.

Onigumo looked at Kikyo. She had a face of anger. He walked up to Kikyo, "InuYash is just in a bad mood. " explained Onigumo. Kikyo surveyed InuYasha, he DID look like he was mad. "Whatever," said Kikyo, and she walked off.

* * *

_"I hopew nothing goes wrong this time, God please let my confession be a sucess!" _thought Kagome as she leaded against a wall and put her hands together.

_Kagome opened her eyes and saw Miroku standing in the middle of the hallway with his back towards her. Kagome gasped, "Miroku!" she said. Kagome foolishly ran towards him in a retarded way. "Miroku!" she said again as she opened her arms while Miroku turned around. But, it wasn't actually Miroku, instead, it was a guy with a bignose, pimples, squinty little eyes, and a mole on his chin. The guy smiled and his teeth were pure white._

Kagome screamed and turned around, she was back where she was a second ago, leaning on the wall. Kagome was taking deep breaths. She put her hands together again, and closed her eyes.

_Kagome was twisting and turning her body in a flirty way, "Miroku,". Miroku was bitting on the string of his hoodie, "Kagome, I have always liked ytou." he said. Kagome stopped bouncing and looked at him, "Really?" she asked. Miroku nodded, and he grabbed her arms and swung her around until she was leaning down in a drancer pose. Miroku slowly leaned down to kiss her...But then suddenly stopped. "Kags, did you eat garlic?" . Kagome's eyes widened. _

Kagome looked around once again and quickly checked her breath. She reached into her purse and squirted some mint sprayer thing into her mouth. "There. nothing should go wrong now," she said. Kagome smiled and started rubbing her hands together. "What if...Miroku...really wants to kiss... me?" she said in wonder. Kagome took deep deep breaths, "I'm so nervous!" she said. She suddenly gasped and looked up, "Miroku!". Miroku stopped walking, and his back was facing Kagome. Kagome ran towards him as fast as she could and turned him around. "Thank god its not that ugly head!" she said outloud. Miroku's eyes went up and down, "What ugly head?" he asked. Kagome smiled, "Nothing, I didn't mean you." she said. Kagome looked down, while Miroku looked around.

_"What am I saying? No! I can't fail this time!"_ Kagome thought. Kagome bravly looked up at Miroku and stared at his eyes, "Miroku...actually...sjdsjdosidfidbcdcubds." muttered Kagome. Miroku smiled, "What'd you say? I couldn't understand you," he said. Kagome took another deep breath, "I've liked you for a long time!" she yelled. Miroku looked at Kagome with a confused face, but then he smiled. "Kagome, I've also liked you," he said. Kagome smiled and looked down. Both of them started walking down the hallway together, when suddenly a group of students standing by the wall looked at them. "Woh, the legendary couple is coming to class together!' one of the students said. "Miroku, you're so popular!" excalimed another as she walked past him.

Kagome looked at the bullitin board that was nearby and walked in front of it. On it, there were copies of her love lketter to Miroku everywhere! "You are so lucky! you guys should go out!" said a student. There was also a poster with Miroku and Kagome's pictures. Everybody around Miroku and Kagome started to make jokes about the letter and started telling them about rumors they heard about them. But Kagome didn't hear anything as she continued to stare at the wall in anger. She gripped her hands, and started pulling down the copies of her letters. When they all fell onto the floor, Kagome ran off in tears.

Miroku looked at Kagome run off and started pulling off some copies of the letters too. "Aw, don't take them off!" complained a student. Miroku started walking away also. Meanwhile, Kagome was running on the sidewalk, _"It's horrible! Why! Why did I ahve to do this!" _she thought.

* * *

_Flashback.._

_"It's useless...Even if you want to do something, no one can stop me," said InuYasha_

_End of Flashback.._

* * *

"I will never forgive him! Never!" she screamed as she continued to run.

**Thats all! Please review! I will not put up the next chapter until I get 4 more reviews!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey I havent finished chapter 5 yet but I still wont display it until i get the 4 reviews i asked for. im still missing one more! anywayz thanks for your apprichiation and I will update soon!**

**KRT**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**OMG! Thanks for all of the reviews! I feel so happy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Miroku ran as fast as he coiuld, trying to catch up to Kagome. She ran past Sango as Sango turned around, "Kagome!" she yelled. But Kagome ignored Sango and continued to run. Miroku stopped beside Sango, "Did you see Kagome?" he asked. "What happened?" asked Sango.

Meanwhile, Kagome was at the classroom where InuYasha always hung out during school. She went up to him and slapped him on the cheek. "What are you slapping me for?" yelled InuYasha. "Why did yu expose my letter? Making fun of me! Did that make you happy? Did that make you proud!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Truth is, that it makes you sad and pitiful because you never truely liked somebody. That's why you have no regards for other people's feelings. People's emotions cannot be so easily manipulated. InuYasha's eyes softened, and he looked down a little bit. Then he looked back up, "Are you here just to make your worthless point?" he asked. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the neckand pulled her close to him. "Listen, when I want something. I will get it, so come to that realization," he said. Kagome released herself out of InuYasha's grasp, slapped him again, and walked out of the classroom.

Inuyasha showed his demon-like smirk._ "Listen, when I want something. I will get it, some come to that realization,". _Kagome slammed herself against a wall and took a big breath.

* * *

"What should we do? It's so embarassing, and Kagome's so shy," said Sango as she sat on the staircase. 

Miroku sighed, "We should find her first,".

"Then what?"

"I...want to comfort her,"

"You won't make fun of her?"

"Of course not...I ... dont want her to get hurt,"

Sango smiled and took out her cellphone.

* * *

Kagome was walking down a flight of stairs when her cellphone started ringing, 

"Hello Sango"

Kagome! Are you alright?"

"I am fine,"

"I'm in the library, meet me there,"

"I can't right now,"

"I don't care! Come!"

Sango closed the phone and looked at Miroku. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "It's up to YOU now!" she declared.

* * *

Kagome walked to the porch that lead to the entrance to the school library. She looked around, seeing that nody was there, she turned around to leave. "Kagome," said a voice. Kagome stopped walking and turned around again, Miroku was standing there looking at her with concern. Sango was spying on them from the staircase nearby. Miroku walked up to Kagome with no emotion on his face as Kagome looked down. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to involve you in this or cause problems for you. I feel so embarrassed," said Kagome. Miroku looked down and took out his hankerchief from his pocket. "May I?" he asked. Kagome looked at the hankerchief. "That letter dowsn't bother me. But when you cry, I don't know what to do." he said. Miroku slowly dried up Kagome's tears.

Sango smiled at the lovely couple from afar. "There are people in this world who intend to hurt you. But there are also people in this world who get hurt because you're hurt." said Miroku. He leaned into Kagome's face as Kagome's eyes closed, ready for the kiss that she was about to encounter.

RING!

The bell for class to start, started ringing, and both of them broke away from their trance. "I have to go to class," said Miroku as he started to run off. But he stopped midway and ran back to Kagome's side. He handed Kagome his hankerchief and then ran off again. Miroku ran happily as he ran to class as fast as he could. Kagome turned around to view Miroku's back, and smiled.

Kagome felt the hankerchief in her hand, _"I am getting more confident. From this point on, I will do anything to get rid of that demon! I will not let him mess up my life!"_. Kagome jumped around with joy. "YES YES YES YES YES!". She danced around with Miroku's hankerchief, completly forgetting about the fact that she was late for class.

* * *

Kagome's mother happily walked towards the table that she and Kagome were sitting at for a cup of coffee. Kagome layed her hands on her face. "Mom, you are to much. Last time I went to the resturaunt, the boss lady told me that you are all depressed. And now you're as happy as a chiping bird. At least show some restaint." Kagome said. 

Kagome's mother smiled, "I can't help it! My life just went from black and white, into brillient colors!" she excalimed as she put her hands on her face. Kagome smiled, "I understand the feeling. It's like eating the sweetest dounut, having Doremon's flying stick stick on top of my head and flying on the clouds, and having to pieces of string make my mouth smile. I can't help but smile!" she said in awe. Her mother smiled, "You got it right! I didn't think he would ask so soon!" she said. Kagome smiled also, thinking about Miroku, "I didn't either!" she said. Both of them suddenly started daydreaming...

"I want Kagome to be the first one to give me their blessings!"

"I want mom to be the first one to give me their blessings!"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"I'M DATING!"

Both of them froze and stared at each other.

"What did you say!"

"What did you say?"

* * *

**Thats all for now! plz review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Getting married! That is a major life event! Besides, you guys onyl went out for a short time!" exclaimed Kagome as she crossed her arms. The two of them were back at their apartment to discuss things more privatly. "I thought you are to young to date, but it's ok. I was already daqting when I was at your age," Kagome's mother said as she blushed a bit. She sat down as Kagome bent down, "Then why are you picking on me!" Kagome said in fustration.

"The mood was right, and he proposed," her mom said shyly. "His proposal doesn't mean that your head has to go haywire! Besides, I haven't even met the guy! You should at least let me get used to it!" Kagome said. Her mother stood up and held Kagome's hands, "He's always wanted to meet you! He wated to come today, but something came up. In a couple of days he'll go to see you at school!". Kagome looked at her mom strangely, "That person is weird...why does he have to visit me at school?".

Her mom giggled, "Mommy's mistake! I forgot to tell you that the perosn I'm marrying is the president of your school!". Kagome looked at the table, and the decoration on the walls, "But since he isn't coming, why are we even preparing for a party?"Kagome asked in wonder. Her mom gasped, "I haven't even asked you who you were dating!". Kagome jumped up in shock as the doorbell started ringing. Her mom smiled and skipped over towards the door, "My fiance's son is here!".

Kagome sighed and rubbed her head, "President...something's not right._ "He is the only son of our school president. That is why those people do whatever they want,"_". Kagome gasped and started running towards the door."Don't mom! Stop!" she screamed. But Kagome's mother ignored her and opened the door anyway. Kagome ran to the front of the door and her lips curled into disgust as she saw InuYasha standing at the doorway.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and smirked. Kagome quickly closed her mouth as her mom walked beside her daughter. "He's the son of the person I'm getting married to, InuYasha. You guys will be step brother and step sister, so you guys should start getting along," her mother said. InuYasha smiled, "Nice to meet you lil sister,". Kagome opened her mouth and started to scream...

_"If this is a dream, please let me wake up!" _

* * *

"INUYASHA? AS YOUR STEP BROTHER!" screamed Sango. The two best friends were sitting on the stairs, early in the morning 1 hour before college started. "My life is to tragic," Kagome said as she sobered. "Kagome, what happened?" asked Sango. 

_Flashback..._

_"When InuYasha heard that I was going to marry his father, he was so happy. he was the one that suggested this party! He's such a sweet child," said Kagome's mother. Kagome, InuYasha, and Kagome's mother were at the dinner table when Kagome stood up in protest. "Sweet? Ha! It's a lie! Mom, how can you do this! Do you know how bad he is at school!" Kagome complained. InuYasha was frowning, acting like he was sad as his chopsticks reached over to a plate of food. "Stop! Did we say you could eat! You have no manners!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha froze and looked at Kagome sadly. _

_Suddenly, Kagome's mom started crying. Kagome looked over at her mom and bent down. "Mom," said Kagome. InuYasha looked over a the two of them. "You really don't accept anybody but your father! When you agreed I could date, you just didn't want to dissapoint me! You actually didn't want me to date!" her mother said. Kagome shook her head as her mom put her hand to her mouth. "You think I bretrayed your father! You didn't think I would actually get married!" yelled Kagome's mom._

_"Calm down mom! It's not like that!" said Kagome as she continued to shake her head. "Auntie, please don't blame yourself. It's my fault that sister hates me." InuYasha said with a sad face. Her mom, shook her head, "InuYasha! it's my fault to have hurt you like this!". InuYasha looked at the table, "I thought that I would have a complete family." Inuyasha said. Kagome's mom smiled, "I thought we would have a complete family too! InuYasha, I really wanted to take care of you like my own son!. Kagome's eyes widened at InuYasha's personallity._

_InuYasha gasped, "Auntie! I'm so happy that you thik this way. I'm very touched! There is nothing else I want." he said. Kagome's mother also gasped as her head bowed down, "Sorry, InuYasha! But if Kaggie doesn't agree to this, I'm afraid I might have to disappoint you and your father!" she cried. Kagome's mother bowed down her head again and kept it there for a while. During that time Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an angry face, and Inuyasha looked back at her with his usual smirk._

_End of Flashback..._

Kagome sighed and her head drooped. "He is so evil! Using the pity technique so you'll cave in," complained Sango, "But... how can it be so coincidental?". Kagome looked up, "I suspect that the demon knows evil spells and attacks. And is using them to push me to hell!" she said hysterically. "Kags, don't give up!" encouraged Sango, "You have an angel/miko protecting you from him!". The two best friends heard footprints going up the stairs and watched as Miroku appeared from the stairs.

Kagome gasped and quickly stood up as Miroku passed her without noticing her. He quickly walked down the hallway as Kagome followed him. Kagome froze and blushed, _"Today, Miroku looks so cute!" _she thought. "Turn your head. Look at me," she whispered to herself. And as if on command, Miroku stopped walking and slowly turned around to look at Kagome. He smiled at her as Kagome's smile got bigger and bigger, _"It's a good thing I have you in my crappy life,"_ she thought. Kagome smiled as Miroku turned back around and continued to walk to his next class.

* * *

After School... 

Kagome was walked happily, thinking about Miroku when she heard a motorcycle stop in front of her. She looked up to see InuYasha staring at her on his motorcycle. "Good afternoon, lil' sister" he said. "What?" Kagome answered in protest. InuYasha sat up, "Is it really that terrible to be my sis? You don't have to become my sister if you tell your mom not to marry my dad. Then you won't have to do anything with me," he said. "I won't do that," Kagome said in anger. "Why not?" he asked.

"Even if I hate you, I'll refrain from saying anything," she said. InuYasha smirked, "Why? I could start thinking of more ways to bend and embarass you," he said. "I don't care," she said as she looked away. InuYasha laughed as he looked away, "Why be so pitiful? People like me don't have any sympathy," he said. "I don't care, as long as my mom is happy. Anything is worth it," said Kagome. InuYasha frowned as Kagome walked away.

* * *

The next school morning... 

Miroku was at his college locker, getting his book for first period. And Kagome was walking towards his locker with his hankerchief, all washed and clean. Kagome walked up to Miroku as he was about to leave his locker, "Miroku! I washed the hankerchief," she said happily. Miroku smiled, "Thank you,". Kagome reached out the hankerchief. Miroku looked at the stack of book he was carrying, "You didn't have to return it so soon," he said kindly. Kagome smiled, "But really, thank you," she said.Kagome looked at the stack fo books, "Let me help you," she said as she started to grab some books.But all of the books fell to the floor, Kagome gasped and she quickly bent down. "Sorry! Let me pick it up!" she said.

Miroku also bent down, "It's ok, I can do it." he said as he also started getting the books. Their eyes met as their faces got closer and closer. Both of them smiled at each other, but then Miroku started frowning. "Why do I get the feeling that something isn't right?" he asked. "Is it like feeling a ghost in the ghost month, that kind of feeling?" she asked. Miroku nodded nervously, and both of them slowly turned to their heads to the side and saw InuYasha, bending down, smirking, and looking at them. Miroku and Kagome both jumped up from suprise.

"Aren't you on the other side of campus! Why are you over here scaring people!" exclaimed Kagome. Miroku looked at Kagome, "Is he your friend?" Miroku asked. "No, he's my brother," Kagome said in disgust. Inuyasha looked at her in wonder, "I am?". "Shut up!" Kagome yelled. She looked at Miroku and smiled, "My mom is remarrying, and this is the guy's son," she explained. Miroku smiled and looked at InuYasha, "Nice to meet you, I'm Miroku,". He reached out to shake InuYasha's hand. Inuyasha ignored his handshake and continued to smirk at him. After a moment, Miroku took back his hand and chuckled nervously. "Miro! I heard you are good at basketball, responsible, and popular," said InuYasha.

* * *

**Done with the next chapter! Whoot! I need7 reviews until I make the next chapter! cya lter!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guyz! Thanx for all of the reviews! im so happy! But I just want to tell ya'll that I may not make the next chapter for a while. I'm going back home (b/c im in vacation now), and the plane flight takes a few dayz, and I need 2 unpack too. Sooooo, sayonora for a while! Plz review!**

InuYasha smiled, "Miroku, I heard you're popular, good at basketball, and very responsible," he said. Miroku smiled, "It's nothing," he said. Kagome gasped and grabbed Miroku, and pulled him to the side. "Don't believe anything he says! He manipulates people!" Kagome said in a low whisper. InuYasha quickly stood up and walked inbetween the couple, "But my dear sister was the one that told me those," he said. Kagome took a deep breath, "Actually, my brother is very truthful and kind," she said. "I really admire you, can I play basketball with you?" he inturrupted. Kagome put on a fake smile, "Of course," she said cheerfully.

"No problem, the more people who like basketball, the better," Miroku said kindly. InuYasha smiled, "Great, see you after-school," he said in a fake, cheerful way. Both of them did a funky weird handshake that only boys at the school did, and Inuyasha turned around to walk off. On the way, we looked at Kagome with his normal, evil, smirk. Kagome turned around with shock as InuYasha walked down the hallway. "Your bro is pretty interesting, its probably fun being his friend," Miroku said. Kagome smiled.

* * *

After-School... 

Miroku was at the gym along with his basketball team and at the opposite end of the gym, stood InuYasha, with his gang. Kagome was on the sideline porch, along with Sango. Miroku and InuYasha stared at each other, one with a smile, and one with his usual smirk. "Are they here to play or to fight?" Sango asked. The whisle blew, and the basketball flew into the air. The two teams started to play, but as the game went on and on, InuYasha's team kept on getting more points. "Miroku's team is getting beaten, and InuYasha's gang is really creepy," Sango said as she continued to watch the game.

"If this continues, I'm afriad that Miroku may get hurt," Kagome said in concern."And I don't think Miroku can take any more of this,". The whistle for a 2 minute break, was blown. "Didn't we say this was a friendly game? Why so serious?" Miroku asked as sweat continued to pour down his face and back. "I only have one goal, and it's to win," InuYasha answered confidently. "Me too," said Miroku as he walked away. The whistle was blown again and the game continued.

Sango looked at her watch, "Only ten seconds left!". The whole crowd watched as the ball flew into the air and flew towards the basketball hoop, it turned, and turned, and turned, and then fell out of the hoop! Miroku's team sighed as InuYasha's team happily high-fived each other. Miroku sighed, "I lost," he said. InuYasha smirked as he started to walk out of the gym. "You're good. Do you want to join the team? I can make you the lead player," Miroku asked.

InuYasha stopped walking, "Okay," he said. And then he pointed at Kagome, on the porch, "As long as she is the team manager," he continued. Miroku turned around as Kagome pointed at herself, "Me?" she asked. Miroku smiled, "We just happen to be looking for a new team manager because our last one resigned last semester and we couldn't find a replacement. If you could take the position, that would be excellent, but it's a touch job. I won't force you." he said. Kagome shook her head, "It's no problem," she said. InuYasha smirked, "So it's done,".

* * *

The next day... 

Kagome watched as the basketball team prepare to warm up, she cheerfully waved at Miroku as he ran by. Kagome smiled as she watched her boyfriend make a perfect basketball hoop. _Miroku walked up to Kagome with his bag, "Thank you for today. Let's go home together," he said._ Kagome blushed at herself. Suddenly, a hand flickedthe side of Kagome's head. Kagome angrily turned around, and gasped, and started to bend down. _"I swear! As long as this guy is around, things will never go my way! I swear! I will bend you in half!"_ she thought. InuYasha walked in front of Kagome and placed his face really close to her, "Manager, be sure to take care of the playuers, after all, it's your job," he said as he walked off.

The practice started and InuYasha was on the base of the basketball hoop, laying there. "Water," he ordered. Kagome walked over to him and gave him a bottle of water. As she took 2 step away, InuYasha yelled out, "Towel,". Kagome walked across the gym and delievered him a towel, and as she took 10 more steps, InuYasha ordered some juice. Kagome ran to the locker room and took out a cold quart of juice."Here," she said. "What? You're not even gopnna open it for me?" InuYasha complained.

Kagome angrily shook the quart, as InuYasha continued to complain to her to go faster. She finally opened the juice and gave it to him. InuYasha finished the juice and sat on the floor. "Give me a massage," he ordered to Kagome. Kagoem turned around, "Why!". "Captain! This manager doesn't do anything!" InuYasha started to say. Kagome gasped and quickly ran over to him and started giving him a shoulder massage.

After practice, Kagome sat on the banch as she panted. Sango ran over towards her, "Kagome! Did you get to talk to Miroku?" she asked. "Do you think it was possile with that demon around!" Kagome said in anger. Sango sighed, "Kags, you need to be more vagilant as the team manager," she offered. Kagome sat up, "What do you mean?". "InuYasha was a basketball player in igh school. Because he beat up the coach, he got kicked out of the team," Sango said in a smartish way.

Kagome took bigger breaths, "He even dared to hit the coach!" she yelled. "Because his family had power and money, the situation was swept under the rug," continued Sango. "You are wrong," said a voice. The two girls looked to the side and saw Onigumo. "InuYasha is not that kind of person," he said as he sat on the bench beside Kagome. "In high school, there was a fat boy on the team. He had been on the team for 2 years but he has never touched the ball. And one day, the coach said to him: "You, fatty, stay here. Just sit here and watch the other players practice."And InuYasha got mad and punched him yelling: "Who do you think you are! Just because you are the coach doesn't mean you can say whatever you want!". Because of that, InuYasha got kicked off the team. He didn't have to do anything, but he got so angry like he was the one being offened," said Onigumo.

Kagome looked at him with concern, as Onigumo looked at Kagome and Sango. "That fattie was me," he confessed. And Onigumo handed Kagome a picture of him when he wasa in high school. "You must think we are weird. It's not because InuYasha is the president's son, that we hand around him. It's because we respect him." he said. Kagome looked up and her eyes softened.

* * *

"Buy me fruit, beer, beverage, chicken, ramen, coke, and sprite. Got it? Hurry up." InuYasha said as he sat on the gym floor. 

Kagome was walking back towards the gym with the food and beverages that InuYasha ordered. "Who does he think he is? Just because I'm the team manager, doesn't mean I should do errands for him. Buy this, buy that. There's nothing in here that I like to eat! Even if Onigumo said a hundred of good things about you, I still think you are a jerk!" she said to herself.

A pair of eyes noticed Kagome walking and she pushed Kagome to the floor. "Ouch! It's you again! What do you want!" yelled Kagome. "Why are you still hanging around Prince? Didn't I return the love letter to you? What's you excuse now? Why are you clinging onto Prince?" Kikyo asked in anger. Kagome looked at her, "What?".

**Thats all 4 now! review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I UPDATED SO LATE! MY INTERNET WENT DOWN FOR 1 MONTH, AND I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"The letter that you wrote to the basketball captain. I even did you a favor and posted it on the bulletin board for you. I thought it'd help you stay away from Prince, so why are you still hanging around him!" Kikyo said in a snobby way. _"But...if Kikyo was the one that posted it on...then InuYasha was innocent," _Kagome thought. She looked at Kikyo, "Why are you so mean!" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at her with an innocent look, "Really? You are wrong." Kikyo said. Kikyo bent down and got close to Kagome's face, "Since we don't know each other that well, I'll let you know, that I am worse than you think," Kikyo said.

"What do you want from me!" Kagome screamed in fear. Suddenly, Kikyo grabbed Kagome's arms and tied them together with a rope. "What the heck!" Kagome screamed as she sturggled to get herself free. Kikyo smiled and took out a lighter that was in her pocket, she lighted it and puffed herself a cigeratte. After a few puffs, she ignited the lighter again, "If I burn off your hair, what do you will happen?" Kikyo asked. Kagome's eyes stayed on the light as she slowly walked backwards as far away as possible, but the more she moved, the more steps Kikyo would take to get close to her.

SPLASH! Suddenly a bucketful of soap water (from a mop) was splashed onto Kikyo. Kikyo opened her eyes and automatically stared at the perosn that did it. The guy opened his mouth in suprise, "Sorry, I'm cleaning, what are you guys doing?" he asked. Kagome gave herself a sigh of relief. The mysterious looked around, "Are you bullying your fellow student? Such a beautiful girl, but when she is bullying someone, her face gets all twisted," the man said. "Hey old man! This has nothing to do with you!" Kikyo yelled. "Old man? I perfer beautiful girls to call me uncle!" he said.

You are more suited as pervert!" Kikyo said. She looked at Kagome with fierce eyes, "This is your last warning! You won't get off so easily next time!" she said as she walked off. The mysterious man untied Kagome and turned her around, and then he started hugging her. "You don't have to thank me! It's my job to protect you!" he said as he continued to hug her. "Ah! Pervert! Somebody save me!" Kagome screamed as she continued to get hugged by a complete stranger. Suddenly, a basketball flew out and hit the man on the hip.

The man stopped hugging Kagome and turned around. The person that threw the basketball, turned out to be InuYasha. "What are you doing old man!" Inuyasha hollared. The perverted man gasped and started yelled as he ran towards InuYasha and gave him a hug. "Old man don't touch me!" InuYasha said as the man released Inuyasha from his evil hugging wrath. The man pouted, "Why are you so cold? I was only gone for a few days," he said. Kagome carefully observed the unknown man, "Is he InuYasha's dad?" she asked herself. Unfortunatly, the man heard her, "Dad! You're already calling me dad!".

InuYasha's dad started yelling again and strated running towards Kagome to give her another hug, Kagome looked at him with a scared look, and as he used his arms to hug her, Kagome bent down. InuYasha ran over there and replaced Kagome's "hugging spot". "Stop harassing people, okay!" InuYasha yelled. His dad looked down at Kagome and released InuYasha, "Oh, because she's so cute like her mother, I couldn't help it!" he said. "Didn't you hear her calling for help!" Inuyasha hollared at his dad while giving him a pinch. Dad bent down and looked at Kagome, "Kags, nice to meet you. I will care for you just like how I care for your mother," he said as he took out his hand for a handshake.

Kagome looked at her future father's hand, being afriad to interact with it. Inuyasha's dad happily made her give a handshake. InuYasha looked down at his pitiful father, "Stop being so disgusting!" he yelled. His father looked at InUyasha with confusion, "Disgusting? We're family, last time when you heard you were going to have a sister, weren't you all happy?" his father asked. "Shut up you old fart!" Inuyasha said as he started to walk away to get his basketball. Dad helped Kagome stand up, "Kaggie, he was interested in you long before. He asked me what major you're studying, horoscope, and your age,".

InuYAsha picked up the basketball and threw it at his dad, "Old fart, beat it!" he yelled. Luckily, his father caught the ball. A man in a black suit walked up to them, "President, I found you." he said. "Take him away!" hollared InuYasha as he poinmted at his father. The man in the suit walked up to InuYasha's dad, "You are here for a meeting, but when you dress up like the janitor it creates a problem for us," the man said. **(I'm gonna call InuYasha's dad, InuTashio & Kagome's mom, Ami) **"I was only having fun. Bye Kaggie!" siad InuTashio as he walked off.

Kagome waved back with an uncomfortable face, while InuYasha just stared with his usual demonish eyes. When InuYasha's dad was out of sight, InuYasha and Kagome stared at each other, "What?" InuYasha said in a rude way. "You and your dad are really close," she said. "How did you know?" InuYasha asked. "I didn't see you lose control. Even this rebellious teen can't do anything about his father," Kagome said. InuYasha looked at her, "You make it sound like you know everything." he said. Kagome took a deep breath, "InuYasha, I'm sorry. I thought you posted the letter and I said a lot of hurtful things to you," she said, "You have every right to be mad. I don't expect you to forgive me, so I'll let you beat me up.".

The two of them slowly walked odwn the hall, "Are you sure about what you said?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, if I don't do this, I won't forgive myself.". "Your teeth may get knocked out," Inuyasha said. "I don't care," Kagome said. "Your face may become twisted," InuYasha said again. Kagome repated again, "I don't care,". InuYasha stopped walking and turned towards Kagome, "In that case, I'm goiung to do it," he said. Kagome took a deep breath and faced InuYasha.

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW(just a border line thingy)**

Meanwhile, Miroku was running around the school looking for Kagome. Kagome had been gone for a long amoutn of time when she went out to buy stuff, Inuyasha went to find her but he hasn't come back.

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOW**

"Close your eyes," said InuYasha. Kagome closed her eyes. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head. InuYasha started to ball up his fists, and he lifted them up slowly. But then his hand shot behind Kagome's head and pulled her into a kiss. At that moment, Miroku walked down the stairs to see them kissing...

**I'****ll probably update another chapter in 2 days, so stay tuned! Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 9, like I promised!**

Kagome started to melt into the kiss, _"Wait a minute, what am I doing!"_ She opened her eyes and pushed InuYasha away. "What are you doing!" she screamed as she turned away. "I said it before. More matter what, I will obtain anything I want," he said. Kagome looked at him, "Why are you doing this?" she asked in anger. "Because, I want you," InuYasha said as he started to smirk. Kagome closed her eyes and screamed in disgust. Miroku's heart, after watching the whole situation, broke into pieces. "Aren't you two siblings?" Miroku asked them. InuYasha and Kagome looked at him. InuYasha smirked and pulled Kagome into an embrace, "Right. In the future, we will become dangerous siblings that are in love," he said, Kagome shook her head as hard as possible, "Stop talking nonsense! What dangerous siblings? That doesn't even make sense! Miroku! It's not what you think!" Kagome said. "It's just what you think," InuYasha interupted.

"Please shut up! Let go of me!" Kagome hollared, "Miroku...i...". "Sorry Miroku," InuYasha said as he continued to hold onto Kagome. Miroku smiled, "I see, Love is everyone's own choice. So you have no need to apologize. It's not like it is any of my business,". Kagome was just about to cry as Miroku turned around and ran up the stairts and disappeared. "Mroku..." she said. "Such a cold response," said InuYasha, "How boring.". "What the heck are dangerous siblings? He totally misunderstood me now!" she yelled. "What's the big deal? It's the truth." he said as he smirked, once again. "What are you really thinking?" Kagome said.

InuYasha looked at her, "Do you want to have another go?" he asked. Kagome looked at him with hateful eyes as she started to cry. Tears streaming down Kagome's face, InuYasha's face startred to frown. Kagome turned around and ran away.

**AAASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAAS**

As people in the classroom were getting ready for class, Kagome was just sitting there, dumbfounded. Sango was starting to get worried as she looked at her best friend's face. Kagome looked up and saw Miroku walking towards his seat, she stared him as he sat down and took out somthing from his backbpack. _"Turn around, turn around,"_ she thought, _"If you could just turn around, I would have the courage to to apologzie," . _

**HJAUVYUVYUVYUYVUYVUYVUYVUYVUYVUYVUYVUY**

"Your're really not going to the basketball court today?" Sango asked, as she and Kagome walked down the stairs. "You're still the basketball manager though," Sango inculded. "No I'm not. You can just say that I'm InuYasha personal servent," Kagome said as she pouted. "That's not the point though! The main thing is, is that you have to explain everything to Miroku so he won't get any ideas. I'm sure he'll understand, " Sango said. "I'm sure he thinks I'm a girl taht doesn't care who I'm with, as long as I am not single,. First, I ghave him a love letter, now kissing another guy," Kagome said. Sango nodded her head, "Mmmmm, you're right," Sango said. "Forget it," Kagome said. as she hit her head on a locker. "You sure? Because we're tlaking about THE famous Miroku!" Sango said.

"If that's the case, you won't mind if I confess my feeling to Mirokuk, will you?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome looked at her best friend, "Liar!" Kagome yelled. "If you don't believe me, that's fine. Just don't regret it," Sango said as she started running towrads the basketball court, with Kagome running behind her.

"Miroku! Kagome has somehting to tell you!" Sango yelled. Miroku turned around, "That...I'm sorry," Kagome said, "about the manager's job,". "You don't have to force yourself. You took out so many days without an excuse, we don't need a manager that doesn't work 100 percent," said Miroku as she looked at the floor. Kagome took a deep breath, "You're right, I'm sorry,". Miroku looked at her, before he started to walk away. "HEY!" Sango screamed as she started to run after Miroku, "You're really being an ass! Kagome built up her courage to give you an explanation! And you give her an attitude like that! You know that Kagome likes you , she's just a victim of InuYasha! Kagome was also hurt, you should at least let her explain!".

Miroku looked away. "And we thought you were a gentleman kind of guy," Sango said under her breath. Miroku looked at Sango, "Thats your problem,".

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Srry I updated after such a long time! I had so much stress w/ the school activities and HW. So, here's chapter 10!!!!**

* * *

"That's your problem," Miroku said in a stern way,"Are you guys done? I don't do that kind of thing," Miroku put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "I must be dreaming, Miroku, the good guy blew up at us." Sango sighed and started to run after Miroku, leaving Kagome behind on her misery. "What you did just now was very ungentlemen-like,". Miroku looked away, "There was a time when you were really hot looking," Sango said as she turned her head and blushed.

Miroku looked at Sango. "At least you told her your real thoughts," Sango said. Miroku shook his head, "No, that stuff that I wanted to say, wasn't said.". Sango looked down at the floor and nodded, "Then give Kagome another chance, okay? It wasn't easy for her to build up the courage to approach you. You don't want to let her leave this easily right?". After moments of thinking, Miroku turned around and started running back to the college. Sango gave herself a small smile and she turned around and started walking home.

Kagome looked at the sidewalk as she walked, "He hates me. The look her gave me was like I needed to be exterminated like a pest,". Suddenly, she heard a voice call her name, "Kagome!". Kagome turned around and saw Miroku 5 feet away from where she was standing. He walked up, "I'm disappointed at myself for being such an ass." He said. Kagome shook her head, "No, you're not, not at all," Kagome said. Miroku looked down at his feet as he said, "I heard that there are people who will intentionally want to hurt you. But there are people who will hurt because you are hurt. I really want to be the second type of person. Yet I let you….". "That day," interrupted Kagome, "I don't know why InuYasha did that,". "Go to a concert with me, okay?" Miroku asked as he looked away with a slight blush in his cheeks.

Kagome widened her eyes and looked at Miroku, "When I came that day, I wanted to ask you this. But because of your horrible brother, everything was ruined. In the end, I said a bunch of stuff I shouldn't have said. I was so mean to you before…that's why I have such poor character.". Miorku looked at Kagome and bowed, "I'm sorry,". Kagome shook her head, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, so why are you the one saying I'm sorry?". Both of them walked home together. _"I have this wonderful feeling of happiness inside my heart," _thought Kagome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

InuYasha is at the stadium, where a concert was going to be held in a few hours! "Onigumo, adjust the height of the microphone. Then test out the sound to see if it's working properly." Said InuYasha. Onigumo nodded his head. "Make the light brighter over here," ordered InuYasha, "Move it to the middle a bit. Make it brighter, a little bit more!". Onigumo bent down and pulled out two root beers, "Hey InuYasha!". InuYasha turned around and shook his head, "Not now,". "Oh," answered Onigumo. He walked onto the stage and handed it to Taka. "I've never seen InuYasha so serious before," Taka whispered to his buddy.

"It's because this concert is his friend's, and because of the lack of funds, InuYasha even offered to lend them the stage to practice. Also, he said coolly, "If we don't use it now, when will we ever use it?"". Onigumo answered. "Wow. InuYasha's amazing," Taka said. "If he wasn't amazing, then he wouldn't be InuYasha," Onigumo said proudly. Yuki overheard their confersation and joined in, "Not only that, there music be something we don't know. Don't you feel that InuYasha's focused into the work?" The two of them looked at InuYasha as he was looking at Nakago on a ladder trying to control some lights, "Test out the light again to see if there are any more problems," . "When did he every make a mistake?" Onigumo asked. InuYasha sighed and sat down on the couch.

_Flashback…_

_Kagome looked at him with hateful eyes as she started to cry. Tears streaming down Kagome's face, InuYasha's face startred to frown. Kagome turned around and ran away._

_End of Flashback…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome smiled as she looked out the window and replayed the sentence that Miroku used to ask her on a date, over and over again. _"If you look at my life, the worst thing that ever happened was being kissed by InuYasha. That is the absolute worst thing!" _Kagome thought to herself as she tried on many different outfits for her date. Kagome plopped onto her bed, hugging a blue & white hoodie that had "University of Tokyo Japan (aka UTJ). _"But then today I'm going on a date with Miroku, please let it be the best. Kagome! You have to behave! Do not make a fool of yourself!" _she thought. "But…I'm really nervous!!!!" Kagome screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miorku looked over the city, he was around the place where the concert was going to start, later that day. Miroku smiled, and turned around to go take a short walk, when he saw InuYasha walk out of the concert building and walk towards him. Miroku frowned. InuYasha turned his head a saw a bird on top of a box, chirping as loud as its little lungs could chirp. InuYasha's eyes widened, and he ran towards the bird as fast as possible, grabbed the bird and ran away from the box. A few seconds later, the cardboard box blew up with firecrackers.

Miroku's eyes widened as he ran to InuYasha and bent down, "Is it okay?" Miroku asked. InuYasha slowly stood up and looked at the bird, "A little brat kid must have done it," InuYasha said. Miroku looked at InuYasha hand and noticed it bleeding, "But your hand is hurt,". "Doesn't matter," InuYasha said as he let the bird fly away. He smirked.

InuYasha stopped smiling and he looked over at Miroku, "Why are you here?". Miroku looked around, "I'm here for the concert,". InuYasha smirked again, "I never thought a goody-two-shoes athlete like you would be interesting in a heavy rock concert." He said. Miroku sighed, "And I never thought after what you did, you don't feel sorry at all, especially since she's your sister," Miroku said. "Your right, and I must tell you, no matter who she is I would still do the same kind of thing," said Inuyasha. Miroku look at InuYasha with a frown. "And… whoever she chooses, I will change her decision," InuYasha said, "She's mine".

Miroku gave InuYasha a smile, "How strange, after hearing these words, I feel better." Miroku said, "It could be because I'm the basketball team captain, no matter who it is on the court, an opponent or friend, I only know I want to catch that ball and score points," . "Don't forget, I know how to play ball too." InuYasha said. But before Miroku had a chance to reply, InuYasha started running towards a kid that had a box that was similar to the cardboard box from earlier before.

InuYasha grabbed the boy and turned him around, "IF YOU DO THIS KIND OF THING AGAIN TO A BIRD, I'LL USE AN EVEN BIGGER FIRECRACKER TO SHOOT YOUR DICK! YOU HEAR ME?!" Meanwhile, Kagome appeared beside Miroku and look at InuYasha. InuYasha grabbed the box from the little boy and pushed the boy forwards, "LEAVE!"

The boy started to run and he turned back every 2 steps he runs, "Still looking?" InuYasha hollered. Kagome's eyes flamed at what she saw, and she ran up to InuYasha. "How can you be so harsh?! Bullying a child! Your mom never told you how to behave?!" Kagome screamed in his face. InuYasha look at the girl with a frown, "You really understand me, I have bad qualities because my mom left me.

* * *

**That's all for now! Im working on the next cxhappie! I need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**-KRT**


End file.
